digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon: Queen's Knights
Digimon: Queen's Knights is a fan-made anime series, based around the concept of hidden tokens (reminiscent of Digimon Adventures), which allow Digimon to digivolve. Based in England in the near future, the story in focused on three teenagers of separate social backgrounds, as they come together to defeat the threat upon the Digital World. The only way to help their Digimon digivolve is to find the Human and Wild Tokens. Main Plot Having been sucked into the Digital World via telephones, laptops and televisions, QueenChessmon "requests" the assistance of Hix, Carmen and Red, in order to restore the fabric of the Digital World and to banish a dark virus that has befallen KingChessmon. QueenChessmon tells the children of six tokens hidden throughout the Digital World as a fail-safe to help defend to the Kingdom of Knights. Characters The Shadow Harbingers *'Gulfmon' used his Black Requiem to infect KingChessmon to take over the Kingdom of Knights. He emnploys seven Shadow Harbingers to track down the new Knights and to kill them, bringing him the remaining Tokens. *Taomon: "Harbinger of the Storm", Taomon used his powers to revert all PawnChessmon back to their Digi-egg state. He used dark magic to destroy Red's Wild Token. *GinRyumon: "Harbinger of the Flames", GinRyumon and three other Shadow Harbingers destroy the Kingdom of Knights' Royal Castle, seemingly killing Prince BishopChessmon and his sister Princess KnightChessmon. After being reverted back to his Rookie level, Ryudamon travelled to the human world in order to find his possible partner. *Flybeemon: "Harbinger of the Earth", along with GinRyumon, she help dismantle the Royal Castle and had a personal vendetta against Dactylamon's evolution Casimon, because she apparently "stole her beauty". *Brachiomon: "Harbinger of the Seas", Brachiomon help destroy the Royal Castle, and is rather gullible, as he is able to be outsmarted by Urabamon. *Giromon: "Harbinger of Steel", she help destroy the Royal Castle by planting explosives all around the bottom. A sadistic arsonist, only Gulfmon doesn't fear her. *Piddomon: "Harbinger of the Winds", it is first claimed that he is threatened into joining the Shadow Harbingers, under execution of his family, until it is revealed he killed his family and is being paid for his actions. *Roachmon: "Harbinger of the Woods", Roachmon is a lazy trooper, who usually gets another Roachmon to do his job. He is convinced his reflection is his twin brother, Mike, and that he can talk to germs. Digivices, Shiners and Tokens The Knights' new Digivices are ergonomically designed, with a small screen with a thick outline, two glass domes coming out of the surfaces and a line of lights between the domes. Atop the Digivice is a Shiner, a device that shines a light onto Tokens, activating their Digivolutionary capabilties, Digivolving the Rookie levels to Champion and then to Ultimate, however to reach Mega level the Knights must find the Wild Tokens, three more Tokens possessing the primal powers of the Knights' Digimon. Carmen's Tokens is gold, Red's are silver and Hix's are bronze. Urabamon's Human Token is a bronze mask, and his Wild Token is a bronze outlined of an open mouth of possibly a tiger. Dactylamon's Human Token is a golden ring and her Wild Tokn is a golden smile with fang shapes cut out of it. Koymon's Human Token is an oval of silver with a smaller oval cut out of the side of it, his Wild Token looks like a silver fishing lure. 'Through the Fire' After defeating Gulfmon and his Shadow Harbingers, and restoring the Kingdom of mKnights to what it once was, the three children left for the human world, however did not realise that Digimon had tumbled through Digital Gates to the human world. After ten years of contemplating the rights and if the Digimon should be able to stay, Digimon are now pets, colleagues and partners in the human world. Hix is now a 'Digi-politcian', a politican for Digimon rights. He is the father of a ten year old boy, Kyle - his partner is a Kotemon - and the adoptive father of a five year old girl, Finn - her partner is a Viximon. Carmen is now an RAF commander, coming to the end of her maternity leave after giving birth to twin girls, Riley and Billy - each paired with a PawnChessmon egg. Red has moved to Africa to help with cultivation, along with his pregnant Anna, whose partner is a BlackGatomon. Category:Fan fiction